Kevin Shattenkirk
| birth_place = Greenwich, Connecticut | career_start = 2010 | career_end = | team = St. Louis Blues | league = NHL | former_teams = Colorado Avalanche | prospect_league = | prospect_team = | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche }} Kevin Shattenkirk (born Kevin Michael Shattenkirk on January 29, 1989) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman who is currently playing for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). Kevin previously played for the Colorado Avalanche, the team that drafted him in the first round (14th overall) at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Kevin was drafted 14th overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft by the Colorado Avalanche. He started his hockey career with the New Jersey Devils Youth Hockey Organization. After attending The Brunswick School in Greenwich, Connecticut, he was drafted from the USA Hockey National Team Development Program and committed to Boston University of the NCAA's Hockey East conference, along with fellow 2007 Avalanche draft pick Colby Cohen. After a solid rookie season with the Terriers in 2007–08 (in which he was named to the Hockey East All-Rookie Team), Kevin helped take the Terriers to the Frozen Four tournament in 2008–09. After being named in the NCAA Second All-American Team, Kevin then went on to help Boston University take the National Championship 4–3 against Miami University, assisting in the overtime, title-winning Colby Cohen goal. Kevin was named as co-captain (along with Brian Strait of the Terriers) for the 2009–10 season on April 21, 2009. However, after Strait turned professional, he became the sole captain of the Terriers and the first junior sole captain since the 1961–62 season. In 38 games with the Terriers while focused more attentively to defense, Kevin matched his sophomore goal total with seven and posted 29 points to be named to the Inside College Hockey Preseason All-American and All-College Hockey News Preseason Second Teams. After defeat in the Hockey East semi-finals to the University of Maine, Kevin (along with Colby Cohen) was signed to three-year, entry level contract with the Colorado Avalanche on April 3, 2010. Professional Playing Career On April 5, 2010, Kevin was then signed to an amateur try-out contract with the Avalanche's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, to conclude the 2009–10 season. He made his professional debut, recording an assist and a shootout goal, in a 5–4 victory over Abbotsford Heat on April 7, 2010. On November 4, 2010, Colorado recalled Kevin from Lake Erie and made his NHL debut in a home game against the Vancouver Canucks that same day. He was one of 12 rookies selected to participate in the 2011 NHL All-Star festivities in Raleigh, North Carolina. On February 19, 2011, in a swap of four former first-rounders, Kevin, Chris Stewart and a conditional second-round pick were traded to the St Louis Blues in exchange for Erik Johnson, Jay McClement and a conditional first-round pick. Later that day, he made his home debut with the Blues at the Scottrade Center, posting an assist in a decisive 9–3 victory over the Anaheim Ducks. With the NHL lockout effectively delaying the start to the 2012–13 season, Kevin was signed a lockout contract in Finland, joining fellow Blues defender Kris Russell with TPS of the SM-liiga on November 26, 2012. He played in 12 games before the labor dispute was solved, producing two goals and six points for TPS. On June 26, 2013, Kevin signed a four-year, $17 million extension with the St. Louis Blues. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Kevin (who was entrenched in the US National Team Development Program) first represented the United States in the 2006 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, helping collect silver. The following year, as captain of the under-18 development program, he was selected to the 2007 IIHF World U18 Championships. He again contributed to the United States winning silver, gaining selection to the All-Star Team and named the Tournament's Best Defenseman. He was named to the United States national team for the 2009 World Junior Championships. Serving as an alternate captain and with expectations of helping the U.S. to a medal, Kevin led all tournament defenseman in scoring with nine points and despite a disappointing fifth-place team finish, he was named as one of Team USA's top three players and praised for strong play by USA Hockey Executive Jim Johannson. Following the completion of his rookie NHL season, he was chosen in his first men's tournament to represent the United States at the 2011 World Championships in Slovakia. In the opening game of the Championships, Kevin scored his first full international goal in a 5–1 victory over Austria on April 30, 2011. He finished with three points in seven games before finishing in eighth place after losing in the quarter-finals to the Czech Republic, 4–0, on May 11, 2011. On January 1, 2014, Kevin was named to the United States national team for the 2014 Winter Olympics, along with St. Louis teammates David Backes and T.J. Oshie. Accolades Category:American hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:1989 births Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players